Lit Up Like a Firework
by TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: Dazai brings Atsushi to an empty field one night for some fun.


**Hi all, it's Pandora. Holly asked for some Dazushi with fireworks and this is the result. I hope you all enjoy it. :)**

* * *

At this point in their relationship, Atsushi would like to think he knows Dazai pretty well. Not only that, but he also likes to think he trusts Dazai absolutely and unconditionally. He knows Dazai would never do a thing to hurt him and will always be there for him.

Still, when your partner drives you into the countryside and then drags you through an empty field, all in the dead of night, it can be hard to remember these kinds of things. Atsushi flicks his torch around the field again, telling himself silently that there are no monsters or crazy murderers lurking out of sight, and tries not to fall too far behind Dazai, who seems wholly undeterred by their surroundings. It's hardly fair: Atsushi doesn't have a sense of suicidal ideation to be his safety net.

"Nearly there!" calls Dazai, turning and walking backwards so he can look at Atsushi through the darkness. Atsushi still doesn't fully comprehend why, but Dazai seems to like looking at him, especially when they're alone together. Normally Atsushi would likely blush at the attention, but right now he's too focused on not tripping over to do so. "Just a little further!"

Atsushi suppresses the urge to ask if this is how he dies and instead tries to look into Dazai's face instead of staring around the field. Something in his manner must give him away, however, because Dazai laughs, the sound dissipating into the air.

"Hey, relax, you look terrified!" he says, stopping and waiting for Atsushi to catch him up. When they stand closer together, Dazai opens his arms and draws Atsushi to him, hugging him and leaving a kiss on his cheek. "I promise you it's fine."

"I know," mumbles Atsushi against Dazai's collar. "Just... I thought we were going to the festival in town." He feels Dazai grin against his forehead.

"I've got something better in store for you," promises Dazai, his voice warm and soft, sending a little shiver through Atsushi.

They continue through the field, Dazai making a concerted effort to stay closer to Atsushi (and Atsushi still keeping an eye on their surroundings despite himself), eventually coming to a stop at the crest of the hill.

"Look!" Dazai gestures down the valley, and Atsushi sees the town, lit up in red and gold for the festival, and when he casts his eyes up he sees a sky filled with stars, more stars than he's ever seen in his life.

"Oh wow," he breathes. "I feel so... tiny."

Dazai chuckles. "Couldn't have seen _this_ from in town."

Atsushi shakes his head mutely, still gazing at the scene before him. He feels Dazai reach out, fingers brushing his own, and takes his hand. Despite the warmth of Dazai standing beside him, Atsushi starts to shiver a little in the cold. Under the wide, sparkling sky, Dazai twines an arm around Atsushi's waist, pulling his body flush against his own. The feeling of Dazai holding him close helps Atsushi feel gradually warmer, and he cuddles into his side, feeling him move so that his coat drapes around them both. He remains silent, apparently waiting for something, even as Atsushi sighs out soft sounds and fidgets in the hold of his arm.

"Is there something else happening?" asks Atsushi finally.

Dazai chuckles. "Bored already tiger?"

"No, I..." Atsushi flushes, looking for the right words. "I'm just... cold."

"Well come here then," says Dazai, turning Atsushi to face him and throwing his arms (and coat) around him. Atsushi's head rests on Dazai's chest and he feels Dazai's steady heartbeat against his cheek. "That better?"

Atsushi nods, winding his own arms around Dazai's waist as Dazai's chin comes to rest on his head. "What are we waiting for?" he asks, unable to bottle up his curiosity, and Dazai laughs.

"Patience, pet," he chides softly, one hand coming up to rub soothing fingertips over the back of Atsushi's neck. The touch directly on Atsushi's skin is grounding and anchors him back in his body, the body flush to Dazai's own, thrumming with warmth and full of love. He stays nuzzled into Dazai's chest, nose full of the smell of his clothes and cologne, and tries to still his skittish thoughts. He breathes slowly in time with Dazai, trying to be patient like Dazai asked, but eventually he looks up into Dazai's face again. Dazai looks down, dark eyes unreadable in the dim illumination from the crescent moon, and the fingers that have been gently stroking at the back of Atsushi's neck instead pull him closer for a kiss. Dazai's lips are warm, warmer than the night air by far, and Atsushi sighs into them, shoulders dropping as he relaxes within Dazai's arms. The night melts away, all of Atsushi's attention drawing downward and inward, focussed entirely on Dazai and his lips and his fingers tangling in Atsushi's hair and running slowly down his back...

A deafening explosion makes Atsushi break away from Dazai with a yelp of surprise, Dazai's face lit up with a brief burst of white light. More bangs sound, and Atsushi clings tighter to Dazai as more lights explode in the sky over their heads. He hears Dazai laugh over the fireworks and feels strong hands on him – one cupping his face while the other holds his upper arm.

"Hey, it's okay!" says Dazai, close to Atsushi's ear. "I didn't realise you'd get so startled!"

Atsushi feels the telltale itch in his blood receding, the rushed heartbeat in his ears slowing as Dazai holds him close and his muscles shrink back to normal once again. He takes a deep breath, letting it go slowly to calm himself and keep his bestial side at bay.

"Sorry," says Dazai. "I probably should have warned you."

"It's okay," says Atsushi on a breathless giggle. He turns his head, craning his neck to look up into the sky.

Above them, colours pop and burst with loud cracks, the sounds echoing around the valley. The canopy of stars becomes a backdrop to purples, reds, oranges, greens, yellows, and Atsushi watches, enraptured. When a short break comes in the fireworks, Atsushi turns to Dazai with a wide grin.

"Thank you," he says, the quiet sitting strangely in his ears, his voice sounding equally odd. "This is really cool."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," says Dazai, brushing Atsushi's nose with his own and smiling fondly. "This look on your face is lovely."

Atsushi can feel the flush creeping into his cheeks and pushes himself up onto his toes to kiss Dazai again. His arms move easily up to Dazai's shoulders, up around his neck, tugging him down a little as he chases Atsushi's lips with his own. When the fireworks start up again, Atsushi doesn't even flinch, instead opening his mouth and feeling Dazai follow suit, their tongues moving and pressing together. Heat rolls through Atsushi's body, trickling down his spine as Dazai pulls them flush against one another, and he groans softly in the back of his throat.

A crackling noise above punctuates Dazai's hands moving from Atsushi's hips to his butt, squeezing gently. Atsushi clings tighter to him, whimpering quietly as Dazai continues, body warming pleasantly under Dazai's ministrations. When their lips part, Atsushi breathes out a soft gasp that is swallowed by the continued blasts from above.

"Dazai..." He doesn't know where he's going with his words, especially when he feels teeth scrape his earlobe.

"Yes?" asks Dazai, tone pleasant, as though he didn't almost have his tongue in Atsushi's ear a moment ago. "Was there something you wanted?"

Atsushi turns his face and latches onto Dazai's throat, sucking a small pink mark into the skin and hoping that his intentions are clear enough. He feels a low chuckle vibrate under his tongue as Dazai laughs and the hands on his backside move up, untucking Atsushi's shirt and caressing the skin at the base of his spine. A little whine leaves Atsushi's lips, trembling against Dazai's skin as his fingers skim the waistband of Atsushi's trousers, dipping in to tug gently on his belt.

"You really are beautiful," says Dazai, voice warm and soft in Atsushi's ear. Atsushi swipes his tongue gently over the mark he made on Dazai's neck, unsure what to say to that: he's still unused to hearing compliments. Dazai makes a low, pleased sound. "And very tempting."

Atsushi smiles and clutches tighter to the fabric of Dazai's shirt. "Yeah?"

"Yes," murmurs Dazai, lips caressing the whorls of Atsushi's ear again. "It's a shame I didn't bring anything with me."

Atsushi flushes a little and hides his face in Dazai's shoulder. "I did."

"You did?" Dazai reaches one hand under Atsushi's chin to turn their faces to one another again and Atsushi nods.

"I always do."

Dazai grins. "That's very useful to know," he says. "Have I told you I love you recently?"

Atsushi smiles again and pulls Dazai in for another kiss. From there, it doesn't take much for them to sink to the ground as one, mouths moving together furiously and hands everywhere, nor for Dazai to help Atsushi out of his trousers and underwear. Eventually, Atsushi finds himself on his back, moaning against Dazai's lips and tongue as Dazai's fingers tease up and down his erection. One of Atsushi's hands grabs at the back of Dazai's hair, his knuckles brushing the bandage on Dazai's neck, gasping softly when Dazai squeezes his dick.

"Feeling good, tiger?" Dazai murmurs, tilting his head to mouth at Atsushi's ear again. When Atsushi whines needily in response, he grins. "You sound beautiful. Open your eyes pet, look at the stars."

Atsushi does so, taking in the sight of the sky above him. He feels strangely small but with Dazai's body against his own and pleasure rolling through him, it's like he's at the centre of the universe. He feels perfect: warm and content and full of love. With the dome of sky above them, he feels carried away by the sensation, open entirely to Dazai, especially when Dazai shuffles down and he feels lips at his thigh. He sighs as Dazai licks a trail across from his hip, nuzzling into his groin until his tongue reaches Atsushi's cock. Dazai wastes no time in mouthing at the head, tongue flicking down under it before he starts to slowly suck his way down until his mouth is full and Atsushi can feel the back of his throat.

"Ahh!" Atsushi pants, toes curling and legs trembling as Dazai bobs his head up and down, getting into a steady rhythm. "Da-ah! Dazai!"

He feels Dazai smirking as he continues and hears him fiddling with the sachet of lube from Atsushi's pocket. Soon after, Dazai lifts Atsushi's knees until his feet are flat on the ground and his thighs bracket Dazai's head; a slicked-up finger presses between Atsushi's legs, circling slowly as Dazai starts sucking more insistently. Atsushi exhales, breath ragged, trying to relax into the sensation of Dazai's coaxing fingers. Eventually one presses slowly inside him, moving smoothly and drawing a long, slow groan from him.

"Ah, please!" murmurs Atsushi, his voice high and needy even to his own ears. "Please don't stop!"

Dazai's head pulls back again, lips teasing at the head of Atsushi's cock as he starts moving his finger back and forth, rubbing and stroking until he can negotiate a second finger in alongside the first. As he begins to gently scissor them, Dazai flicks his tongue along the length of Atsushi's erection, dragging more soft moans from him. Once Dazai adds a third finger, still sucking enthusiastically, Atsushi can't help but let out a higher moan of pleasure and his thighs clamp around Dazai's head. Dazai seems to hold in a laugh as he lifts his head up again, slowly sliding Atsushi's cock out of his mouth.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asks, smirking at Atsushi, fingers still working steadily in and out of Atsushi, who nods jerkily. "You look lovely."

Atsushi whines, the sound turning louder and strangling in his throat when Dazai's fingers finally find his prostate and nudge at it just enough to make Atsushi's nerves start to fray.

"Ahh, Dazai!" he moans. "Please fuck me, I can't take much more!"

Dazai chuckles, fingers slowly receding out of Atsushi as he straightens up a little and kisses Atsushi's knee. He retrieves the condom and Atsushi watches him unzip his trousers to roll it onto his cock before emptying the rest of the sachet onto it too, one hand smoothing it over the latex. Eventually, Dazai takes hold of Atsushi's hips, moving back between his legs. The two of them exchange a look – Dazai smiling while Atsushi feels like he must look wrecked already – before Dazai starts slowly thrusting his hips forward. With the feeling of Dazai's cock gradually filling him, Atsushi shudders, whimpering quietly.

"You okay?" Dazai asks once his hips are flush with Atsushi's backside.

"Yeah," sighs Atsushi, reaching for Dazai. "Just... please kiss me."

Dazai leans down, taking Atsushi's hands in his own and kissing his knuckles before leaving a tender kiss on his lips. The shift in angle makes Atsushi gasp under his breath and he lifts his legs, crossing his ankles over Dazai's backside. With a brush of their noses, Dazai whispers, "You feel so good."

Atsushi nods. "So do you. Please... move."

"Gladly," says Dazai with another grin, pulling back with his hips and pushing forward again to draw a choked sound from Atsushi as the movement brushes Dazai's cock against his prostate. Dazai moves more, again and again, building up a gentle but insistent rhythm, and Atsushi's squeezes his hands, thighs clenching around Dazai's waist.

"Oh god," he groans, breath ghosting warm over Dazai's lips before Dazai kisses him again, swallowing more moans. When they part for air, another bang sounds and Dazai's head is haloed by red sparks. As more fireworks explode in the sky above them, Dazai frowns a little.

"You're missing them," he says thoughtfully.

"I..." Atsushi swallows down another groan. "I don't mind."

"But you should see them," insists Dazai, slowing his movements to a stop. "Hang on a sec."

"Wait, what are y– agh!" Atsushi yelps as Dazai suddenly flips them. As Atsushi goes to his knees, sitting astride Dazai's hips, Dazai settles on his back in the grass, and he colours in the sky shine in their eyes. Atsushi almost forgets to look: the change in position seats him fully on Dazai's cock and the hard press of it inside him sends a jolt up his spine.

"Better view?" asks Dazai from underneath him, and Atsushi nods, starting to slowly shift his hips back and forth. Their mingled sounds of pleasure are drowned out almost entirely by more fireworks overhead and Atsushi starts moving in earnest, lifting his hips and dropping down in a steady pace. He finds an angle that makes him see stars on every thrust downward and sticks with it, slamming himself down onto Dazai to draw strangled moans from Dazai.

"God you're amazing," says Dazai, his hands clutching at Atsushi's hips hard enough to bruise. When Atsushi drops himself down particularly hard, Dazai cries out loud, his voice lost in the whistle and crack of another rocket. "Ah! Are you getting close?"

"Yes," nods Atsushi, keeping up the pace. One of Dazai's hands moves to Atsushi's cock, starting to stroke it in time with his movements. Pleasure sparks white hot through Atsushi's nerves and his hands clench into fists. "Oh my god, _Dazai_!"

"Don't stop," gasps Dazai, face lit up purple and yellow from overhead.

Atsushi keeps going, body starting to shake, until Dazai lets out one final, strangled sound that isn't even a real word and his hands on Atsushi tighten as he comes, filling the condom. The feeling of Dazai's cock pulsing inside him is the last push Atsushi needs: he comes with a cry of Dazai's name, his release spilling white over Dazai's hand and spattering the bottom of his shirt and soon after they both slow to an eventual stop. As much as Atsushi wants to simply flop on top of Dazai, a field at night is not their bed, so he gets to his knees, Dazai's slowly-softening cock slipping out of him. Dazai gets tissues from his pocket and cleans up, wrapping the condom up so they can dispose of it later, before he sits up and pulls Atsushi in for a kiss. Atsushi crouches over him, lips moving slow and lazy against Dazai's as the chill in the air starts to encroach on them. Once they part again, breaths mingling between their mouths, Dazai grins.

"You okay tiger?" he asks, and Atsushi nods.

"I'm great," says Atsushi, smiling and cupping Dazai's face in his hands. "Love you."

"Love you too," murmurs Dazai, voice warm enough to still keep the cold air at bay.

They lean in again for one more tender kiss. Just as Atsushi is about to wonder aloud if the fireworks are done for the night, they hear a noise coming across the field and a shaft of light swings over them.

"Hey? Hey!" A loud, gruff voice calls. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Best grab your trousers tiger," says Dazai. "Looks like we've got our marching orders!"

As Atsushi tears through the field, one hand clutching his clothes to his chest and the other in Dazai's grasp, he asks himself yet again why he keeps letting Dazai get him into situations like this.

 _I must really love this idiot._


End file.
